


Old Friends, New Lovers

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: After five years on an island Oliver accepts himself. He is found and returned to Staling City. He hides the bow and arrow as well as his new feelings for his best friend. Just because he accepts himself doesn't mean others will.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Lian Yu)

A figure stood on a rock. It overlooked most of the beach. He scanned the water. He seemed to be searching for something. When night fell he left the rock and went to a crashed plane. He made dinner. He ate before he entered the plane. The man went to his bed and fell asleep.

The next day he woke up before the sun was even up. He made himself breakfast and checked his traps. Afterwards he went back to the rock. He once more scanned the water. The only time he left was to eat lunch or take a bathroom break. When night fell he went back to the plane. He ate dinner and went to bed.

He repeated this routine for days. It seemed like an endless cycle until one day he spotted a large ship. He quickly lit an arrow on fire before he notched it. He aimed and shot the arrow towards the beach. The minute the arrow left the bow he took off running.

Whatever the arrow hit caused a small explosion and lit the wood on fire. Those on the boat noticed. They sent some to go investigate. Just as they arrived on the beach so did the man.

“My name is Oliver Queen. I have been stranded on this island for a long time.” His voice was rough from misuse.

“Let’s take him with us.” One man said after a few minutes.

“Alright. Come on sir.” Another said.

They took Oliver back to their boat. He found that it was a fishing boat. They gave him warm blankets and a warm drink.

“Drink up.” One said.

He did just that. They took him to a hospital in China. They checked him over and treated what they could. He was questioned by the police and the doctor called his mom. He was then put on a plane to Starling. A medical crew picked him up and took him to the hospital. There they checked him over and treated what they could.

* * *

(Queen Mansion)

Moira Queen was in the living room. She just received a call from Thea’s school. Apparently they had many students being reported to have syphilis. She wasn’t given names. They just wanted to notify parents so that they could talk to their children. Thea was sitting across from her. Moira told her what happened and that she wanted her to get checked out. Her daughter was pissed.

“I can’t believe you are calling me a slut!” She hissed.

“I’m not. I’m just telling you what the school told me. Honey I know you are sexually active with your boyfriend. I just want you to be safe. Even if he isn’t cheating on you doesn’t mean he didn’t have previous partners. I just want you to be safe. Syphilis is dangerous if untreated.” Her mother said calmly.

“I can’t believe this. Fine. I’ll get checked out. I don’t have it though.” She growled.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Hmph!” Thea crossed her arms and looked away.

Ring Ring

Moira answered the phone. “This is Mrs. Queen. How may I help you?”

“Mrs. Queen, this is doctor Tang. I have called to inform you that I have your son, Oliver, here in China.” He told her.

“Wh-what?” She couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Your son, Oliver, is alive.” He said.

“Is this a joke?” She asked.

“No ma’am. He’s alive.” He assured her.

“My son is alive?” The blonde asked, gaining her daughter’s attention.

“Yes ma’am. He’s being transferred tomorrow.” He informed her.

“Thank you.” Moira said.

“You’re welcome Mrs. Queen.” He said.

The call ended and Moira looked at her daughter. She was looking at her mother with wide eyes.

“Ollie’s alive?” She asked.

“Yes. He is in a hospital in China and is being transferred tomorrow.” She informed her.

“Yes!” She cheered before hugging her mother.

Plans were made. Raisa dusted his room. Walter and Tommy were informed. Both were very happy.


	2. Oliver's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'

Moira woke early that morning. It was earlier than usual. She was up at three thirty pm. She was dressed and eating breakfast soon after. She impatiently waited until it was time for her to go to the hospital. She was anxious and excited to see her son again. She was also worried. She wondered what Robert had told him. She really hoped he told him nothing of her plan. She didn’t want to lose him again.

Walter soon came down. Her husband sighed when he spotted her. He knew she had been up for a while.

“How many cups of coffee have you had?” He asked.

“Shockingly just this one and I’m pretty sure it’s cold.” She answered.

“How long have you been up?” He asked.

“Three thirty.” She told him.

“You should have stayed in bed. You're no good to Oliver if you're tired?”

“I know but I’m too excited.” She smiled. “My son is alive and coming home.”

“I know.” He smiled back.

“Mrs. Queen, the car is ready?” Her driver said.

“I’ll see you in a couple hours.” She said.

“Alright.”

She left the house and got into the backseat of the car. Her driver soon began driving to the hospital. She prayed her son was arrogant of the plans once more. It wasn’t long until they had arrived. She quickly exited the car and went inside. The doctor was waiting for her as per her request.

“Good morning Mrs. Queen.” He greeted her.

“Good morning Dr. Night.” She greeted him back.

He then began telling her about her son’s condition. She was shocked with how much Oliver had gone through. She wasn’t happy that the doctor informed her that this Oliver was different from the Oliver he had been. She hoped not.

Soon she was opening the door to her son’s room. She gasped when she saw him. Her son was alive. Seeing her son made it more real. It wasn’t a dream.

“Oliver.” She breathed out.

Hearing his name caused Oliver to turn around. He took in the sight of his mom. He was so happy to see her again even though he suspected she had a hand in what his dad had been doing, She quickly walked up to him and hugged him. It felt great to hug her son again. Oliver didn’t hug back.

“Let’s get you home.” She said.

“Okay.”

* * *

(Queen Manor)

It didn’t take the two long to arrive at the manor. The ride was short and silent. After they exited the car Oliver grabbed the case he had brought from the island. The staff gave him weird looks but ignored it. The blonde soon went inside the house only to stop when he spotted the large man standing there.

He was taller than Oliver. He was African American and wearing a grey business suit. The ring on his left hand matched his mother’s. He stood there like he belonged in the house. It made Oliver wonder if he did. He looked familiar but he had no idea who the man was.

“It’s damn good to see you again Oliver.” The man said with a British accent.

“This is Walter Steele.” His mom told him after seeing his blank look. “He was a friend of your father and is the CEO of the company.”

“I see.” He said before spotting a familiar person. “Raisa.”

“Hello Oliver.” She greeted him with a huge smile and a hug.

“I missed you.” He told her.

“I missed you as well.” She said.

He heard his mom cough but he ignored it. It was her fault he was close to Raisa. The woman practically raised him. She knew him better than his mom did. He had seen her more as well. Raisa sighed before going back to work. Meanwhile footsteps coming from upstairs distracted him. He went to the stairs to investigate. He smiled when Thea appeared. She had grown into a beautiful young woman.

“Oliver!” She gasped before running down the stairs and hugging him. “I knew you were alive.”

“You were always on my mind.” He told her as he hugged her back tightly.

“I missed you.” She said into his chest.

“I missed you too.” He told her.

Soon the hug ended. Thea turned away from him to wipe her tears. Moira looked at her son.

“Why don’t you get settled into your room before dinner.” She suggested. “We left your room the way it was before you… left.”

“Okay.”

Oliver grabbed his case and went upstairs. It didn’t take him long to enter his bedroom. Just as his mother said his room had been left alone. The only thing that had been done was the dusting. He quickly hid his case. He then went around the room. He threw out the alcohol, the cigarettes, and the expired condoms. He then sat down on the bed.

“I can do this.” He told himself. “I can do this.”

He took a few deep breaths before leaving his room. He made his way to the dining room. He stopped in the entryway when he spotted a picture. He went over and picked it up. It was of his dad standing in front of the yacht. He was smiling proudly. Memories filled his head and none of them were good.

BOOM!

“Sara! Dad!” 

“She’s gone son.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I failed the city.”

BANG!

“I told you yachts suck.” A familiar voice said.

Oliver turned around and saw Tommy. He was looking at Oliver with a bright smile. The blonde put the picture back on the table. He smiled at his best friend. It was so good to see him again.

“It’s good to see you.” Oliver said as the two hugged.

“It is.” He said.

“Well we should get to the dining room.” He said.

“You’re right.” He didn’t like how awkward his friend was being near him.


	3. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Russian is in italics.

Tommy and Oliver entered the dining room and sat down. They all began filling their plates. Oliver noticed how his mom and Walter interacted. If they thought they were hiding the fact they were married from them they were in for a surprise. They were bad at hiding it.

Tommy immediately begins to talk. He updated Oliver on all that he missed. Oliver is grateful for the distraction. He was sitting with his back to one of the doors and it was making him anxious. He hated feeling like this but he knew that he wasn’t safe, even inside of his own home. The island taught him that. He wished the others were with him but they were all dead and it was all his fault. Listening to Tommy talk helped.

Thea asked a question that was on her mind. “What was it like there?”

“Cold.” He answered.

Everyone looked at him. He said it without any emotion. No one had ever heard him speak that way. It was odd and it made them very worried. It made them wonder what he went through that caused him to speak that way. Oliver looked at Walter. He wanted to see what they knew and if they had anything to hide.

“So I was thinking of coming by the office tomorrow.” Oliver said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Oliver.” Walter immediately said.

‘Hmmm. Why?’ He wondered.

“I wanted to spend tomorrow taking you around the town.” Tommy said as he looked between them in confusion.

‘Are you in on this?’ Oliver wondered.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Moira said.

‘What are you hiding?’ He wondered.

Before more could be said Raisa had tripped. The bowl of fruit she had been carrying slipped from her hands. Luckily for her Oliver had managed to catch both her and the bowl of fruit. He looked the woman over in concern.

_ Are you okay?  _ He asked her.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Oliver cursed himself for the slip up. He was used to speaking Russian that it slipped out. He would need to make sure that was the last slip up.

“I’m fine Oliver.” Raisa reassured him.

“Good.” He smiled at her.

“I didn’t know you took Russian in college Oliver.” Walter said.

“And I didn’t know you wanted to fuck my mother.” He said.

Walter and Moira looked at Thea. Tommy looked at them all in confusion. Thea saw the looks sent her way and held her hands up in defense.

“I didn’t say a word.” She said.

Moira looked at her son. “Walter and I are married Oliver.”

“I know. May I be excused?” He asked.

“Y-yes.” She answered.

Oliver grabbed an apple and left. Tommy glared at Moira and Walter. They were shocked to see him glaring at him.

“You didn’t tell him?!” He asked.

“We were worried he wouldn’t be able to handle him learning that I moved on.” Moira said.

“You still should have told him. He probably thinks you don’t trust him.” He told them. “You should have given him a chance.” He stood up and went to go find his best friend.

* * *

(With Oliver)

The blonde went to his bedroom. He needed to get over the guilt he felt. He was a hypocrite. He was lying and he would continue to lie until the city was safe from those who were destroying it. That didn’t mean he was happy that his mom wasn’t going to tell him she remarried. He was happy that she moved on. He didn’t want his mom and sister to mourn them forever. He wanted them to move on and heal. They acted like he couldn’t handle that.

A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts. He was quick to answer and to his surprise it was Tommy.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know they didn’t tell you they were married.” He said. “Had I, I would have told you.”

“I’m not mad at you. You shouldn’t be the one to tell me.” He said, waving off the apology.

“That’s true.” He agreed.

“Tomorrow I need you to take me somewhere before we hang out.” He said.

“Oh?” He looked at him.

“I need you to take me to see Laurel.” He told him.

“What? Why?” He asked. “She hates you.”

“I know. She still deserves an apology and a chance to tell me off.” Oliver told him sadly.

“Okay.” He could see this was an argument he wasn’t going to win.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome. I have to leave now.” He said.

* * *

(Five Years ago: Queen’s Gambit)

Oliver was covered in a light sheen of sweat as he thrusted into Sara. The blonde was a moaning mess beneath him. He knew he should feel guilty. Sara was his girlfriend’s sister. At that moment he didn’t care. He soon brought Sara to climax and he came shortly after.

The two laid there panting for a few minutes before Oliver pulled out of her. Sara giggled after a few seconds.

“Damn Oliver.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He smirked.

“Ass.” She playfully hit him.

Oliver was about to say something when he heard screaming coming from outside his room. Sara heard it too because she sat up and looked at the door.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He told her as he got dressed.

“Okay.” She said.

Once he was dressed he opened the door. He found the crewmates running around. His dad was at the end of the hall. Oliver quickly went over to him.

“Is everything alright dad?” He asked.

“Yes. The crew wasn’t expecting a storm.” Robert answered.

“Oh.”

“Oliver?” Sara was hanging out of the doorway.

“I’ll be there in a sec.” He told her.

“Okay.”

“That’s not going to work out son.” His dad said.

“Whatever.” Oliver went back to his room.

“Everything okay?” Sara asked him.

“They weren’t expecting a storm.” He told her.

“Oh.”

BOOM!

An explosion rocked the ship. Oliver hit the door and Sara flew across the room and into the wall. A second explosion and third explosion tore the yacht apart. Sara was sent into the water. A fourth explosion sent Oliver into the ocean. The cold water shocked his system. He forced himself to surface. Once his head was above the water he looked around. Close by the yacht was on fire and sinking. There was no sight of Sara or his dad.

“Sara! Dad!” He yelled out. “SARA! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!”

“Son.” His father pulled him onto a small rescue boat that held his dad and a crew mate.

“Dad? Where’s Sara?” He asked.

“She’s gone son.” He told him.

“Oh.” Guilt filled him.

The boat floated what seemed like hours. The wreck was no longer visible. Robert looked at his son and handed him a flask of water.

“Here Oliver. Drink up.” He said.

“Okay.” He did as told.

He failed to see the angry look on the crewmates face. Once he finished drinking the water he handed the flask back. Eventually Oliver fell asleep. 

Bang!

The sound startled Oliver awake. He opened his eyes to see his dad throwing the crew mate overboard. He was speechless for a few moments as he filled in what happened. His dad had killed the man. He turned shocked and horrified eyes onto his dad.

“What? Why?” He asked.

“I failed the city.” He said. “You need to survive and fix my mistakes.”

With that said Robert turned the gun onto himself and pulled the trigger. “DAD!”

* * *

(Present day: Oliver’s room)

Moira and Walter heard the screaming. They ran to Oliver’s room. They found him in front of an open window. A storm raged outside and the rain entered the room through the window. Oliver was completely soaked. Moira quickly ran to him. Walter tried to stop her but Moira pushed him away.

“Oliver!” She touched him and instantly regretted it.

Oliver slammed her to the floor and placed his hand to her throat. Walter gasped and went to help. Before he reached them Oliver woke up completely and saw what happened. He was horrified to see what he had done. He removed his hand and quickly moved away from her.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry.” He said.

“It’s alright.” She said. ‘What happened to you on that Island.’

“I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“It’s alright dear. Now get off the wet floor and get changed into dry clothes.” She said.

“Okay.” He nodded.

He stood and went to the bathroom. Walter closed the window and Moira dried the floor. The two left the room. Oliver took a shower and dressed in dry clothes. He went back to his room. He didn’t go back to sleep.

(Next Morning)

Oliver grabbed the hozen off the desk and went to his sister’s room. He frowned when he spotted the drugs both his sister and her friend were holding. He knocked on the door and watched as they threw them into a backpack to hide them. He would need to talk to her later.

“Good morning Speedy.” He greeted her.

Thea glared at him darkly. “That was the worst nickname ever.”

“Fitting.” He smirked.

“Bye Speedy.” Her friend said as she took the backpack with the drugs and left.

“What do you want?” She knew her friend was going to spread the nickname around and wasn’t ready to forgive her brother for it.

“I wanted to give you this.” He said as he handed it over.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“A hozen. In Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day it would reconnect me with you.” He told her.

“Oh.” That touched her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at her.

“Oh cool a rock.” Tommy smirked as he entered the room. “Hey I want one of those t-shirts that say ‘My friend was a castaway and all I got was this shirt.’”

Oliver and Thea shared a look. Tommy’s smirk widened when he saw the look. Oliver shook his head as his sister rolled her eyes.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah. See you later Speedy.” He smirked at her.

“I will punch you.” She warned.

“Love you too.” He said as he left her room.

“Ugh!” She screamed, causing Tommy and Oliver to laugh.

The two went to Tommy’s car and got in. Tommy drove them to Laurel’s work. He parked nearby the building and walked his friend to the building. He looked at her once more.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I am.” He said.

“Okay. I’ll be here when you're done.” He said. ‘Please don’t let her be too harsh.’

“Okay. Thanks.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

Oliver took a deep breath and entered the building. He spotted his ex-girlfriend watching t.v. He looked around the place and spotted an area dedicated to Adam Hunt. It seemed like Laurel was trying to take the man down. Oliver remembered the name from the list. He grabbed an article and put it into his pocket. No one noticed. He walked away from the board just as Laurel shut the t.v off. She was startled to see him.

She glared and made her way over. “What do you want?” She asked coldly.

“To talk.” He said.

“Fine. Not here. Follow me.” She said.

“Okay.”

She took him outside. She sneered at Tommy as they passed him. Laurel couldn’t believe that Tommy would bring Oliver here. She hated him and he knew that. Once they were far enough she turned and looked at him. She wondered what he would say.

“Talk.”

“I’m sorry.” He said much to her surprise. “Please don’t blame your sister. I seduced her due to my commitment issues. I’m sorry my stupid actions got her killed.” If only she knew how true that was.

“I don’t blame her. I blame you.” She said coldly. “You’re right. All she did was fall for you. You seduced her and you got her killed. I just wished you never left that island. You deserved to rot there a lot longer than five years.”

Despite the fact that he knew he deserved that it still hurt. She sneered at him before turning on her heels and left. She glared at Tommy.

“How did you think that would go?” She asked him before going inside.

“Like that.” He said. ‘She really didn’t have to be that harsh.’ He thought angrily.

Oliver walked over to him. His face held no emotion but Tommy knew he had been hurt by what Laurel said. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asked him.

“Yeah Tommy. Let’s go.” He said.

“Okay.” He tried to think of something to do to cheer Oliver up.

The two returned to the car. Just as Tommy unlocked two vehicles blocked them in. It put Oliver on guard as Tommy cursed. He thought these people were parking. Oliver knew better. He cursed when both Tommy and himself were shot with tranqs. The two fell to the ground. As the blonde slowly lost consciousness he watched them kill an innocent man. His last thoughts were a vow to make them pay.

* * *

(Five Years Ago: With Oliver)

Oliver was floating in the ocean for hours, days. All that time he kept the birds away from his father’s dead body. He was starving and very thirsty. He had run out of fresh water a few hours ago. His skin was red from the sun. He was also tired. He didn’t allow himself to sleep for long.

Eventually he saw an island. At first he thought it was his mind pulling tricks on him but the island stayed no matter what he did. He made it there after some time. He was very happy when he was on the sand. He took his father out of the lifeboat and looked around. A loud squawk caught his attention. He looked back at the body of his father and noticed the large bird on him.

“HEY! Get away from him!” He yelled as he ran over.

The bird flew off. Oliver closed his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks. Put his dad back onto the boat and dragged it behind him. He soon found a good place to bury him. He moved some rocks aside and dug a hole as best as he could. He placed his dad in the shallow hole. That’s when he noticed the bulge in the pocket of his father’s pants. He took it out and found that it was a journal. Oliver looked through it but found the pages to be blank.

“Why would he keep a blank journal in his pocket?” He wondered.

He put the journal in his own pocket. He figured he could use it for a fire later. He covered his dad in loose dirt and put the rocks over the dirt. He bowed his head and cried. A sharp pain to his shoulder distracted him. He looked at the source and was shocked to see an arrow sticking out. He soon lost consciousness.

* * *

(Present Day)

Oliver slowly regained consciousness. He found himself tied to a chair by a zip tie. He could work with that. He could see that Tommy was on the floor next to him. He was still knocked out and his arms were tied behind him by a zip tie. At the moment he could see five men in masks. Each carrying an automatic gun.

“Ah good you're awake.” One man said as he walked up to him “Did your father make it to the island with you Mr Queen?”

Oliver didn’t answer. He was busy getting himself free. The man took a taser out and used it on the blonde. Oliver wasn’t expecting this so he was unable to hold back a scream. The man liked that but had to stop.

“Did your father make it to the island? What did he say?” He asked.

When Oliver didn’t answer he was tased once more. This time he expected it and braced himself for the pain. He didn’t scream as he finally freed his hands. None of the guys liked that he didn’t scream.

“What did your father say?” He asked.

Oliver looked up at them with a deadly smirk. “He said I’m going to kill you.”

That made them all laugh. “You’re tied to a chair. How are you going to do that?” The guy with the taser asked.

“Am I?” He asked as he showed them his free hands.

They stared in shock. Before they could react Oliver had grabbed the man that was questioning him. The men finally reacted and grabbed their guns. Oliver used the man he had as a shield. He dropped him when they ran out of bullets. They tried to fight him only for their necks to be snapped. Afterwards he called the police. Once done he sat back in the chair and got the zip tie back on. He then waited.

* * *

(Queen Manor)

Oliver and Tommy were taken back to the manor. They sat on one couch. Moira and Walter hovered behind them. Sitting in front of Oliver and Tommy were the detectives. One of the detectives was Quinten Lance. He shouldn’t be there considering his hatred for Oliver.

“So you’re saying that a green hood swooped in and killed the men?” Lance asked, not believing a word Oliver told him.

“Yes. It could have been me hallucinating considering Tommy and I were knocked out beforehand.” He said. ‘Don’t let him bait you.’

“These men were professionals. Any idea why they kidnapped you?” He asked.

“No. They didn’t get a chance to speak.” He lied.

“Did you see this hooded guy Tommy?” He asked.

“No.” He said after thinking about it.

“I see.” Lance glared at Oliver. “I guess they could have wanted a ransom, a Queen size ransom.”

“That’s enough.” Moira said.

“I agree.” Walter chimed in. “You asked your questions. I think it’s time you all leave.”

“Fine.” They left after that.

Oliver turned and looked at his friend. “You should go home and rest.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” He said.

“Yeah.”


End file.
